Unplanned
by PandaxMonium
Summary: Everything about Kurt's future had been carefully planned. Until he met a boy who turned his world upside down. He wasn't a part of the plan. But he wrote himself in regardless. Klaine/Rated M for future lime


**Unplanned**

**SUMMARY**: Everything about Kurt's future had been carefully planned. Until he met a boy who turned his world upside down. He wasn't a part of the plan. But he wrote himself in regardless.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello everyone! The story you're reading is based directly from my own personal fairytale. If you followed my other story, Shattered Memories, you may have heard me mentioning that I couldn't update often because of a boy. Well, this is _our_ story. I want you guys to know that the moments detailed in this story will be directly taken from my life. I am merely translating this over to Kurt and Blaine; I am also adjusting the circumstances a little but for the most part what you read here will all be things that I got to experience in the last three months. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did when it happened to me. Leave your reviews and tell me what you think! (P.S: This story is rated M for future lime).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Goodbye<strong>

_Ten minutes._

The blue eyes met the hazel and it took every ounce of his will power not to give way to the tears. He bit his lip in restraint and attempted a small smile, but it didn't work. His heart was drumming loudly in his chest and all the chatter that echoed through airport seemed to die down to a buzz. Blaine was standing before him, hands in his pockets and a sad smile on his face. Kurt held his gaze, reluctant to step forward in what he knew would be the last hug_. _

_Nine minutes. The end was nearing..._

The finality of it all was weighing down around them; he could feel his throat constricting, his cheeks growing hot _–_ he was not ready. Blaine gave a nod of encouragement and Kurt stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Blaine's back. He burrowed his head into the boy's neck and Blaine reciprocated by snaking his hands around Kurt's waist. Eyes shut tightly, they pressed into each other, desperately willing their brains to etch every scent, every texture, every feeling into their memories. Kurt took a deep breath, inhaling the crisp smell of fabric softener that seemed to follow Blaine wherever he went.

_Eight minutes to go._

"I'm going to miss you..." Came the muffled, broken voice next to Kurt. Blaine bit his lip, trying to keep his composure - he had not meant to let his feelings get the best of him. But Kurt only hugged tighter and nodded into his neck as if to agree. Words were failing him. His throat was far too dry and the aching in his heart was far too acute to find the power to shape his lips into words. Blaine pulled away and lifted his hands to Kurt's cheeks. The blue and the hazel clashed; all hope for restraint was lost. Blaine needed to feel those lips again, he ached with longing, burned with wanton desire to feel Kurt in his arms. He pulled the boy's face down to his and pressed their lips roughly together. They didn't care that the rest of their friends were watching, they simply indulged. Kurt's hands reached around Blaine's back to pull him closer as the two boys allowed their lips to waltz in unison.

_Five minutes._

By then, the tears were trailing down Blaine's cheeks, but it didn't matter. All he wanted was for time to stand still, to remain in that moment forever. But the announcement that Flight 128 was ready to board brought them both back to reality. Kurt pulled away breathlessly and stepped back. That was it. The last hug. The last kiss. The last _everything_. He let out an involuntary whimper at the thought, but only Blaine heard him. He took hold of Blaine's hand, gave it one last squeeze and with a nod to each of his friends, he grabbed his suitcase and turned away. He could feel his stomach dropping with every step he took. His eyes burned with the longing to let the tears fall, and he could feel his ears growing hotter and hotter. He thought for a moment that maybe he should turn back and take one last look - but decided against it. He knew that if he looked back, his heart would break.

He followed the line to security, counting his steps as he did so, trying to think about anything but the people he had just left behind. He bit his lip. When he finally reached the metal detectors, he took off his shoes, passed through and picked up his luggage on the other side. He looked ahead; in order to get to his gate he would have to turn left. But the moment he did, his friends would no longer be in sight.

_One minute._

He braced himself. He knew that what he was about to do would only hurt him. But it didn't matter. He had to see that face again. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and turned around. All the air left his lungs _–_ it was as if he had been punched in the gut. He could see them all, waving at him, smiling with encouragement... His eyes followed the row, from left to right. He made sure to hold each gaze for a few moments before turning to the next person.

_Thirty seconds. _

He could feel the torrent of tears building up, but he raised his right hand in one last wave. Finally, the blue fell on the hazel. They locked eyes for a moment; Blaine raised his hand, gave one last wave, brought his finger down to his nose and smiled. Kurt cracked a grin. Inside joke.

_Ten seconds._

Willing himself to look away, he gave the group one last smile and turned around. It took him a moment before he could get his legs to function, but finally he took the first step forward. He could feel the emotion rising in his chest, the tsunami building up inside him.

_Five seconds._

He forced himself to move and when he finally reached the corner, he took one last glance at his friends.

_Zero._

He turned the corner and all restraint was lost. The tears fell freely and he could feel his heart breaking with every step he took. If he had known that this boy would be a part of his story, he wouldn't have made this choice. If he had known that this boy would waltz into his life without caution, he would have changed his plan. But none of it had been expected; he had never been a part of the plan. The boy had simply written himself in without permission and Kurt would never be the same again.

* * *

><p>*Short first chapter, but lengthy chapters will be coming soon, I promise. This will make more sense by chapter 2. Leave your reviews!<p> 


End file.
